Two of a Kind
by Serpent-Tears
Summary: One blissfull evening can turn into so much more later on. Please RR. I have no beta so im doing this all by myself.
1. Scary Movies

_Two of a Kind  
_  
Ginevra Molly Weasley or "Ginny" as she liked to be called was putting her hair into a black clip letting a few hair strands come loose, and this my friends is where my story starts.  
  
A nervous looking 22 year old Ginny looked into the mirror contemplating if she should let her hair loose or not.  
  
"Oh screw it I need to get dressed anyways" she mumbled. This was another obstacle.  
  
She had layed out 3 dresses. The first one a short black dress whiched she threw aside deciding that wasn't the best outfit for tonights date. The second was a long sleeved that had a V neck line showing off alot of cleavage which she hated as soon as her mom gave it to her. The third was a short but had a frilly end to it and strings that tied to her neck to keep it up. She didn't want to wear that either.  
  
"I look like crap in all these bloody dresses why can I not ever have something that looks good on me, curse it all to hell."  
  
She rumbled through her closet and found a red collar shirt, black jumper, and a frilly red plaid skirt that went to the top of her knees. She put it on and decided it was gonna be as good as it gets. She slipped on black sandles and put a bit of lip gloss on.  
  
Ginny had a natural beauty and didn't have the need to put on makeup. Besides..her boyfriend didn't like it when she had makeup anyways. Thought it made her look a bit like a clown.  
  
Ginny still lived with her parents since Molly insisted that she was too young to go out and find herself an apartment. Though Ginny knew the real reason was because Molly hated being alone with all her children gone. Althought it seemed as Ron lived there as well always coming over for dinner and food in general the twins also.  
  
Ginny walked down the stairs and of course she was greeted by Ron and The Twins. George whistled at Ginny.  
  
"Oh it looks as though Ginny has a date tonight." Fred said,  
"Yeah it sure does shes looking sexy tonight" George chuckled out.  
  
Ginny smiled at them and said with a complete lie "Im going over to Hermione's house to see the new baby you prats"  
  
"Oh, so now your trying to steal Harry away?"  
  
Ginny ran up to Fred after that comment and smacked his head.  
  
"Merlin Ginny you still have that arm don't cha ya?," Fred choked out  
  
Ginny smirked at this comment and grab her wand out of her purse then put on her cloak and apparated to her real destination. She landed in front of an old ice cream parlor, and walked across the street where she'd meet her boyfriend.  
  
**_Draco Malfoy_** the most sexiest single wizard or hell even maybe the _sexiest_ wizard in the entire Wizardry world. He was leaning against the wall with his white blond hair gelled a bit for a spiky affect and a dark green jumper and a pair of black slacks and of course his perfectly tailored black cloak. Oh and his grey sliver eyes that always got Ginny memorized when she looked at him. How they changed color with his emotions.  
  
When Ginny got closer he realized she was there and had one of his rare smiles again. They hugged each other and planted soft kisses on each others lips.  
  
Draco interlocked there arms together and whispered into her ear, "Where to next my dearest Ginny"  
  
"Wherever my darling Draco" Ginny giggled. She swore everytime she was around Draco she felt like a little school girl blushing madly at times and sometimes going into little giggle fits.  
  
"Well...Ginny I was thinking... I bought this movie called "The Exorcist" and I heard thats it suppose to be awfully scary. So I thought perhaps you'd like to watch it with me?"  
  
Ginny of course always hated scary movies. She remembered when her father brought this muggle contraption that played movies on this other muggle contraption called a "Television" Ginny remembered one night when her brothers tricked the "VCR" to keep playing the movie until it ended so it wouldn't pause or stop and they said the movie was suppose to be real funny. When they walked out of the room saying they were going to get popcorn but locked the door and closed it. Instead of the movie being funny it was called "Child's Play" with some creepy red headed doll and it haunted Ginny's dreams for a long time. But of course Molly's voice haunted the Twins head for a long time when she found out what they had done to her.  
  
Ginny shudder at the thought of that creepy red headed doll with the name Chuckie.  
  
She then looked at Draco who seemed to be very interested in watching this movie. Ginny cringed a bit and accepted.  
  
They disapparated to Draco's flat which was very nice and expensive Ginny could already tell this. Ginny walked around a bit looking at the pictures that glared back at her while Draco made some popcorn.  
  
They were walking to Draco's bedroom when Draco was done with the popcorn. Ginny had the craziest idea and ran before they enter the room and ran then jumped onto the bed like she use to when she was a little girl with her bed and others.  
  
Draco walked into the bedroom with the most confused look that was so adorbable then Ginny burst out laughing. Draco just shook his head turned off the lights and plopped this "DVD" into the "Dvd player".  
  
He climbed onto the bed while the previews of other movies were going on then Ginny mumbled out.  
  
"No chedder for the popcorn?"  
"Oh gross Ginny you got to be kidding me"  
"No its actually really good, but yeah it does taste a bit...ackward at first but you get to start to liking it a bit more"  
"Well no, Theres no chedder for the popcorn"  
  
"Well damnit"  
"However unlady like"  
"Well thats just me" Ginny smiled then.  
Draco just smirked and put his finger over his mouth telling her to be quite because the movie was starting.  
  
About 45 minutes later  
  
Draco was trying to hard not to laugh when Ginny saw the demon possed girl shaking in her bed talking to the priest. Ginny kept squirming and Draco just snickered. He found the movie scary but good. She found it scary as hell and never want to see it again in her life.  
  
When the movie was over Ginny was in Draco's arms because she kept ending up there anyways when a scary part happened.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco and said,  
  
"That was the most scariest movie I've ever ever ever EVER seen in my entire life"  
"Aw yes but you made it funny as well"  
  
"I don't think I can go home" Ginny said in an almost terrified voice"  
"And why's that?"  
"Because I don't think I could walk outside by myself and apparate then have to walk in my house with all the lights off then TRY to sleep"  
"Aw you want me to take you home then sweetie pie" Draco said in a little baby voice.  
  
Ginny smacked him in the stomach and he had a look of pain on his face but wiped it off after a few moments. He knew he couldn't step one foot near her place knowing he'd come out dead. That was probably one of the biggest reasons why neither of their parents knew about them.  
  
Draco then smirked and looked at Ginny. She saw this and slowly backed away.  
  
Draco grabbed her and tickled her. She yelled out screaming,  
  
"Ahh Draco I.. I .. can't breathe!!! Stop!!"  
  
Draco laughing then caught her in a kiss. He could taste the popcorn that was on her lips and deepend the kiss even more when she opened her mouth exploring each other Ginny grabbed his slacks unbuttoning them slowly.  
  
Draco slowly stopped the kiss and asked,  
  
"Ginny..are you sure this is what you want" Knowing it'd be the first time she slowly nodded and they drifted off into sweet bliss.

Ginny awoke to a very naked Draco with his arm over her, like sort of marking her with a "Shes mine" thing. She slowly got up and dressed her self wincing at the pain she felt in her lower abdomen. She smiled though knowing she experienced such a thing with a person she loved so dearly. She looked at the clock relieved that it was only 5 o'clock in the morning and that her parents were still going to be asleep.  
  
She walked outside and breathed in the cool October air and saw the faint pink in the horizon that showed that the sun was about to rise and show its beautiful glory. Ginny then apparated to the outside of the burrow. Then remembering the movie she saw last night she ran inside the burrow with her fist in her jaw to make sure she wouldn't shout out "Bloody Hell".  
  
She took off her shoes and jogged up the stairs trying very hard to not look behind her trying to think "happy thoughts".  
  
She undressed quickly left her jumper on and put on some pajama pants on. She slowly slipped into her bed, then she counted to keep her mind off the movie. She thought of Draco and she knew she couldn't and shouldn't keep him a secret to much longer. She then had an image of that dreadful girl and smashed her head into the pillow and went to sleep.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything that is in anyway related to Harry Potter.


	2. Finding Out

Chapter 2  
  
flashback  
  
Draco and Ginny had always been friends. If not they were bestfriends. Although they couldn't tell anyone in fear of something bad happening to each other.  
  
It started around late 6th for Draco when he received a certain letter from his father informing him that he would have to become a death eater for "Honour and Praise" and for him not to "Let his father down". Draco had thrown the cursed letter into the fireplace where it turned into a green flame and vanished into ashes. He walked to one of his favorite nooks up in a certain tower that no one knew about..Or so he thought.  
  
That night he saw a certain Weasley sitting on the hard cold floor with holding her knees to her chest bawling her eyes out.  
  
Draco smirked at this girls weakness. He thrived off this stuff, the suffering of people the shrill cry people made when they were hurt. He just hated it when it happened to him. But who doesn't?  
  
Draco then leaned causally against the wall. He coughed a bit just loud enough for her to stand up in a split second and wipe her tears. When she saw him she snarled at the look on his face.  
  
Draco smirked the classic Malfoy smirk that he had inherited from the Malfoy's before him.  
  
"Isn't it the littlest of the Weasley's crying her little eyes out like a wittle baby" Draco said in a little baby's voice.  
  
"Oh please your simple minded insults do not effect me in anyway Malfoy. Don't think im actually going to listen to what you've got to say about how poor my family is and how is it that we all have red hair."  
  
"Ohh the Weaslette got's spunk I see. Little feisty one eh?"  
"Erm, right Malfoy I've got iSpunk/i now would you leave me alone to wallow in my sorrow, and feel self pity?"  
"Well of course but I must ask why you are crying like such a little baby?"  
"Well if you must know you little insufferable prat Dean my iBoyfriend/i of about a year now has dumped my fat ugly ass and body for that little stick Lavender Brown."  
  
Draco then took a second to examine the little fiesty. She had a pretty decent chest, perfect hips, full lips, hair that went about to her mid back that was almost a blood blood red,a little cluster of freckles around the bridge of her nose,then freckles that when down her arms and chest, when Draco turned a bit she realized what he was doing.  
  
She walked up to him while he as still staring and smacked him right on the cheek.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for you little wench"  
"You know damn well what that was for" Ginny yelped out.  
  
Draco then looked at this little vixen and saw how beautiful her chocolate colored eyes were. They were the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen besides his own you know. (A/N haha his own eyes..priceless)  
  
"Well, from what I see little Weaselette is that certainly aren't ugly and you do not have an ugly ass." Draco smirked at his comment and looked at the shocked face of Ginny's.  
  
She then wiped it off and snalred out,  
"Oh yeah Malfoy im terribly sorry I can't say the same about you" Ginny had to restrain herself from laughing by putting her fist into her mouth turning side ways.  
  
Draco glared at the redhead.  
  
"Thanks"  
"Oh your very welcome Malfoy anytime, so while we are on the subject of ... you.. please tell me why on earth your even here?"  
"Is it really any of your buisness" Draco really not wanting to tell her why the REAL reason he was there for.  
  
Draco said,"I just came here to think some things through Weasley, and im pretty sure you wouldn't want to hear the details"  
  
"Nah, I've got all the time in the world Draco tell me Im bored anyways"  
"Oh calling me by my first name I see"  
"Don't change the subject"  
"I didn't you said while on the subject of me Draco my name is about me"  
  
Draco smirked at her when she realized, he had a point.  
  
"You're too smart for your own good you know that Ferret"  
"Ah, yes but its a gift you know weasel"  
  
They carried on this humourous conversation ending with something along the lines  
  
"Your not to bad you know that Ferret"  
"Neither are you little Weasel"  
"Perhaps Malfoy,... if your not tired of me already we could meet here other time"  
"Erm... sure that'd be okay with me..besides its almost the end of the year anyways"  
  
And that my friends is where the friendship of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley started. They owled each other only at night during the summer and continued to have a "secret" friendship during 7th year. They slowly drifted apart when Draco had moved to Germany to practice to be an Auror when Ginny stayed in England studying in the "Dark Arts" planning on being the professor of Defense of The Dark Arts. Which she had after Hogwarts had accepted her after the recent lost of another DADA teacher.  
  
When Draco had moved back to England to be closer to his mother and his work had transfered him back. He saw Ginny sitting alone at a park. He came up to her and they reunited so happy to see each other once again.  
  
Then a few months after.....  
  
End of flashback  
  
Ginny woke up about a week and a half later after her "special night" as she called it racing to the bathroom and full speed and threw up into the toilet. She knelt back down from the toilet touching her head. She didn't feel hot but she sure as hell didn't feel great either. She brushed her teeth while staring at herself and headed to the kitchen she smelled her mothers cooking and said hello to her.  
  
Molly handed her only daughter a plate of eggs and bacon freshly cooked.  
  
Ginny looked at this and her eyes almost bulged out. She shoved the plate back to her mother and raced back to the bathroom and released the contents that was waiting to be released.  
  
Molly went to see what was wrong.  
  
"Ginny are you okay honey?!"  
"Im fine im mum....I'm fine.."  
  
Ginny then walked back to her room and leaped onto her bed and went to sleep the rest of the day.

----

Around 3 weeks of morning sickness from that "Special night" and a date later Ginny started to get really scared and worried.  
  
She dressed herself in faded jeans and a green jumper. She stepped out into a brisk August morning. She walked herself to muggle London and stepped inside the abandoned building that was St. Mungos. She was going to get a checkup to see just what the bloody hell was wrong with her.  
  
Around 35 minutes later  
  
"IM WHAT!!?!!" Ginny screamed when she grabbed onto the healers robe.  
  
"You are pregnant Miss. Weasley, and could you be ever so kind to let go of my robe" Ginny let go of the healers robe and payed the fee at the front desk.  
  
Ginny then walked outside St. Mungos and Muggle London in a complete trance how she came found her way back to the Burrow she didn't know.  
  
She walked into her cold room. Her walls ever so welcoming with pictures that looked at her and went on with what they were doing.  
  
The mirror that hung on top of her bed said,  
"Oh Ginny dear you look horrible you need a bit of make up no?"  
  
Ginny glared at the enchanted piece of glass. Ginny went to her chair where she always went to think.  
  
She stared at the wall in front of her with a tear gliding across her perfect complexion. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. Not having a bit of protection...nothing. She was too "caught up in the moment" to worry about it. Why had she been so daft? She started to think that she deserved to be punished like this for being so stupid.  
  
Tonight she'd have to tell Draco about his daughter or son....  
  
How exactly she didn't know. She just knew he wasn't going to be so thrilled about it. She started to think how her family was going to take it. A baby born outside of wedlock...what a disgrace she thought. Ginny felt so low that day she couldn't think of any other way to make it even worse.  
  
"I thought telling them about Draco was going to be a big deal...now I have to tell them im pregnant with his child also..." she said softly.  
  
Tonight she thought before closing her eyes, that it was going to to a long night. She leaned back into her chair, and fell into a deep slumber full of nightmares.  
  
How right she was..  
  
(A/N haha yes I know im evil...somewhat..please R/R make me happy please  
Disclaimer-I do not own anything related to JKR : )


	3. Telling the Family

Ginny woke up in a cold sweat after being chased after a wild hippogriff with long fangs and pointy wings that had needles on them.

Ginny looked at the clock that hung over her door. It read 4:36. Ginny got up and changed into a pair of faded jeans and a dark green sweater. She let her blood red hair down loose like she always did. She decided she didn't really have to get formal about telling Draco of his new son or daughter...

She walked out of her room and down the many flights of stairs that the burrow contained. By then Mrs. Weasely had already arrived from her errands so of course when Ginny was getting closer down stairs she could smell the smell of food baking in the oven.

"Ginny is that you!?"

"Yes mum..its me" Ginny said in a bored voice.

Mrs. Weasley responded,

"OH, you going somewhere sweatheart?"

"Um yes I am."

"Where you going honey"

"Erm" Ginny was trying to think of something to say to her mum when all of a sudden she saw smoke coming out of the oven"

"Um...OH MUM Something is burning over there!"

"Oh my lord my chicken!"

And at that precise moment Ginny walked out of the burrow almost cat like. She breathed in the nice cool air.

She thought about walking to Draco's house..but that was at least a good 40 or more miles so she Xed that out of her plan, then she thought of apparating there but she wanted a bit of time to think, and then she saw her old firebolt that went out of its league a few years back therefore becoming alot cheaper.

Ginny looked up noticing that it was bit cloudy and seemed as if a storm was coming. What a perfect day to fly. No muggles to spot you. Ginny ran excitedly to the old broomstick and mounted it. She flew up a bit ragged it had been a while since she rode her firebolt. But yet she still had the grace she'd been born with on her broom. She flew around getting the taste back in her..then she decided she'd pull some stunts off.

"Might as well have a bit of fun before my day is ruined,...again."

She did some loop da loops and some dangerous moves and angles. When finally after settling down she decided that she'd better fly to Draco's. She flew up into the clouds and thought about how peaceful it was up here. She looked down at the faint village that shown threw the the first layer of clouds.

She was half way there when all of a sudden it started pouring. Not a torrential downpour or anything but just regular ol rain. She flew as fast as she could to his flat.

After about 5 minutes she reached the door and pounded on it. Draco only wearing pajama pants and boxers ran to the door after the first pound. When he opened it he saw a very soaked Ginny. She looked up at him with a toothy grin and he just smiled, but wondered what was up too.

"Hm aren't you dressed for the day"

"I had the day off I thought hell with clothes"

Ginny laughed Draco always knew how to lighten the mood up. Draco went to the bathroom and got a dry towel for Ginny while she sat down on the sofa.

"Oh yeah wet my coach why don't you"

Ginny grabbed the towel and dried her hair first.

"Yeah yeah,..... gotta love me"

"Of course who wouldn't"

Ginny then remembered the reason WHY she went to Draco's flat in the first place. She frowned a bit, and right at that moment Draco said,

"Well there must be a reason why you flew all the way to my house in the rain?"

Ginny got up and started to open her mouth while she pointed her finger at him, but then closed it trying to think of what to say. She opened it again and pointed her finger..then closed it again. Then repeated the the process about 3 more times before Draco had said,

"Are you just going to stand there opening your mouth and closing it or are you going to tell me something"

"Erm right about that. Em.. perhaps you should sit down"

Draco mumbled something and sat next to Ginny. Ginny grabbed hold of his hand saying,

"You love me right....no matter what happens correct?!"

"Yes Ginny I love you with all my heart, why whats the matter"

"Erm well...you see.. well... um.. er.. imightaswellgetthisoverwithDracoimpregnant"

He thought a bit and then had a smug appearance on his face which confused Ginny.

"Oh thats a good one Gin now tell me what'd you come here for"

"Draco...erm..Im not joking. Im serious"

"You mean...you really are pregnant?!"

"Yes"

"WHAT WHEN HOW"

"Well you see Draco its really a simple process see when you inje-"

"I knew that I mean..how could this happen I thought you'd of used something after"

"Well I didn't did I. What is done is done"

"Obviously"

"Well... what are you we going to do...are you going to keep it or what?

"OF COURSE I AM. I'd never murder anything in my entire life even if it were an evil hippogriff that chased me with long fangs and needles on their wings"

Ginny shuddered as she remember that horrible dream. Draco just looked at her weird after the last comment.

"Well we have to tell my parents... then yours"

"Ugh, don't remind me"

"I haven't reminded you once but now"

"Well, don't remind me"

"Right..."

Draco got up and took a quick shower while Ginny did a drying spell on herself and made a bit of tea.

When Draco came out with slacks and a jumper, then grabbed his cloak when Ginny came to him and straighten his already straighten clothes and dusted off nonexisting dust particles.

Draco thought about what her parents would do and including all her how many brothers would do to him. Draco shivered at the thought of them slowly killing him after dating their youngest sister and only sister then impregnating her.

"You ready for this?" Really asking himself outloud then looked at Ginny.

"As ready as you can be"

"Great..."

They took out there wands and gave each other a last glance before popping into the burrow where all the mayhem would errupt.

- -

Molly Weasley was cooking her well used kitchen trying to make up for her only once her life ever has happened..burned chicken. When she was done with her meal she heard two pops coming from the living room.

She yelled out coming before coming into the living room,

"Ginny is that you-"

Molly just stood there staring at Draco, and then she glared at him for a bit.

"Um.. Ginny... could you explain to me..what.. Mr. Malfoy is doing here with you?"

"Well mum..Perhaps we should..sit down?"

Ginny walked over to the couch with Draco while Molly sat in a rather old raggy but comfortable arm chair. Draco put his arm around Ginny when they sat down onto the green pinstriped couch.

"Care to explain now what Mr. Malfoy is doing here....with his hand over you?" Molly asked in an impolite way.

"Well mum you see...Draco and I having been...erm dating for the past few months and were a couple a years ago when he was transferred for Auror training and um well we thought it was about time we told you, and you see we..erm.._love _um each other...quite alot."

"Why, couldn't of you've told me before?"

"Well you see mum it wasn't as simple as I thought'd it be, you know how this rather idiotic feud against the Malfoy's and Weasley's is. And all my brothers practically despise Draco and well I've had...a rather ..bad experience with Draco's father.. and I don't think Father would really like this either..but..since something rather big has come up we thought we'd tell you"

Molly seemed to have missed the "something rather big" part and went on saying,

"Well Ginny you know we'd get used to it..and find a way to except..,"Molly coughed a bit clearing her throat,"Draco".

Molly then looked at Draco with sneer smirk smile all mixed in one look. Draco returned with the same facial expression on his face but being inherited the "Malfoy Smirk" his was more...oh we say "have more impact" on Molly than hers Draco.

Ginny had a smug look on her face she didn't think her mother would take to kindly to Draco, but apparently besides the looks they were giving each other she seemed to be fine with it. She just didn't know how the rest of the male family would take it.

"Oh and mum there is...something..else" Ginny said before Molly could raise from her chair. Draco cringed, and Molly saw this and sat back down.

"What is mmdear?"

Ginny bit her index knuckle again it being a habit when she was nervous she hadn't REALLY thought what she was going to say to her mum.

"Spill it" Molly said in a bored voice

"Well mum this might come to bit of a shock to you, but..im erm um eh.uh..pregnant"

Draco cringed again and had a rather weird look on his face like if he were about to be hit. Ginny just stared at her mother.

"Ginny.."

"Yes" Ginny squeaked out

"Im just...very..shocked and disappointed in you and you Mr. Malfoy both"

Ginny contiuned to look at her mother Ginny was excepting her to yell out or something soon or right now..but she never did.

Mrs. Weasley continued,

"Well, what are you two going to do.. you can't get rid of it that would be dreadful... You two must marry..yes thats it you must pay for your mistakes and marry"

Ginny looked at Draco and Draco stared back. Knowing what each other was thinking..Married?. Not if it were such a horrific thing but getting married for the wrong reason sure they loved each other but it had only been a few months after they had met again. Were they ready for such a huge step? So many thoughts were passing through all 3 of them each of them giving each other nervous glances. When Molly stood to say something she heard 4 pops.

Fred and George were telling each other jokes finishing there sentences, Ron was turning to speak to Aurthur when Mr. Weasley notice the gloomy face on Molly then looked at the couch where he saw Draco's hand around Ginny both of them looking just as gloomy.

He knew this was bad news, anything with Draco Malfoy was bad news to him.

Fred and George saw the look on there fathers face and turned to the direction to which he was looking at and so did Ron at that same time.

Ron took out his wand when Fred and George said,

"What is that slimy"

"Git Malfoy doing in"

"Our living room!"

"With our Ginny!"

"With his bloody arm"

"Around her"

Draco just sneered at the two while Ron turning to a nasty shade of red said.

"Oh bloody hell Ginny you aren't actually dating this git are you?

Fred and George then must of had a light bulb click in their head when they said,

"SOO GINNY"

You've been seeing Draco instead of Hermione's"

"And Harry's baby haven't"

"You Ginny dearest"

George finished off with a satisfied smirk on his face, along with Fred.

"Erm..."Ginny started to turn red."You are correct"

Fred piped in," I knew you were seeing a guy.."

George then said,"Yeah....and it just HAD to be this bloke didn't it?"

By then Ginny got up because she couldn't take it anymore and she walked over to both of them. She then poked them hard in the chest.

"WOULD YOU STOP MAKING FUN OF DRACO YOU LITTLE IMMATURE GITS."

She then got out her wand in record time and did her famous bat bogey hex.

Ginny smirked at her owncraftmen ship, then remember 4th year Hogwarts when she attacked Draco with the same spell.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Ron said "Thats enough out of you 3!"

Fred and George said in unison,

"Oh yeah Ginny you are so mature". Ginny stuck out her tongue at them both and mumbled something like along the lines "Oh yeah well bite me"

Draco just laughed when they all glared at him. Draco shut his mouth as fast as they turned there heads. He then found the loose seams on the couch really interesting.

Ron looked like he was about to burst into a bubble.

Ginny looked at her brother.."Are ..you okay..RON BREATHE"

"Ginny, could you be so kind to tell us why Malfoy is on the couch and look as if you were dating?"

"Well you see Ron it is quite simple we are sort of..."

Molly then said,"Ginny just tell them"

"Well why don't I bring these three into a different room while You explain to father in a different room. You know...for safety precautions"

"I think thats a great idea..Draco... stay there...and..be prepared" Molly said to him in an almost half smirk almost have smile.

5 Minutes later

Draco heard 4 of the loudest "WHAT"'s he had ever head. He took out his wand and stood up just in case they tried anything..drastic..

He was already a nervous wreck even if it did show or not. He heard Ginny and Mrs. Weasley trying to calm down the brothers and Mr. Weasley.

The redheaded Weasley Men came out of the rooms that they were told the "news" in. Ron seemed to be recovering from being as red as humanly possible. Fred and George had a smug appearance as if they were talking to each other in their minds thinking of an evil prank to pull on Draco.

"Ginny,...I'd like to talk to you for a bit"

"Yes, Sir"

Mr.Weasley and Ginny went into the study that was across the living room and closed the door. Mrs. Weasley excused herself with a satisfied smirk on her face. Draco had the feeling that Molly didn't take to kindly to him.

Ron then said,"Sit, Malfoy please be our guest"

"Please"

"Do so"

Said Fred and George.

And before Draco could say anything Ron had pushed him roughly into the couch.

Ron then said in a stern voice,

"So Draco how do you "

George said,"Go on planning"

"On taking care of our little sister"

Fred said, Ron then contiuned.

"How do you plan taking care of the kid also. What do you do for a living? Where do you work at and what is your job?

Draco then said in a calm but nervous voice. He thought they might do something drastic to his beautiful face. But he couldn't help but sneer at them before saying "Well Ron,..George..Fred I work as an auror and you know rightly for the Ministry. Im one of the top aurors there are and ... unfortunately work with Harry...Potter. Im surprised Ron that he hasn't told anything to you about it. Aren't you guys suppose to be The best of friends?"

"Well you git he probably didn't want to mention your name to me because he'd probably have a worse day than he'd already had looking at your face"

"Are you implying that im ugly Ron"

"Your more than ugly your hideous"

"I bed to differ-"

"AND you are full of yourself"

"Its a gift actually"

Ron just glared at Draco, then Draco just smirked at the immature idiot.

Fred and George then looked at each other with smiles on their faces and started asking Draco questions.

Fred said,"So..Draco..Do you "love" Ginny with all your heart"

"Yes I do.."

George asked,"Will you love this kid just as much"

"Im sure I will..Who couldn't love a baby that will be as beautiful as me and your sister"

"Erm,...We have found out that our baby sister is going with a Malfoy and that she slept with him. Don't push.. it the ice is thin."

George then asked after Fred made that comment,"Where do you live?"

"I live in an one room apartment in the outskirts of Surrey"

"You do plan on moving right?"

"Yes'

"Where'

"Im not sure at the moment I only found out that she was pregnant today also smart one"

George then glared at Malfoy at this comment,

"Listen Malfoy"

"You better take good care"

"Of our one and only baby sister"

"Because if you don't you bloke"

"We'll make sure that you'll"

"Never be able to touch our sister"

"Or sit down again"

Fred then commented,"We had a bad case of this in our 6th year."

"Believe us mate when we say this."

"Its not walk in the park"

Draco cringed at this point trying not to even think of what they were talking about. Although he had remember 5th year when they couldn't sit on their brooms right without cringing a bit and looking at each other saying something along the lines of "We need to find a cure of this mate".

Ron then had calmed down a bit after hearing all this. He then looked and Malfoy's face, he almost smiled at him.

"Hey Malfoy"

"What?"

"Calm down you bloody git it looks as if you were going to piss your pants or something of the sort I'd rather not mention"

Fred and George burst into laughter after what their youngest brother had said. They were on the floor laughing in tears when Ginny had come out of the study looking rather... well not "happy" with the conversation she had with her father. Fred and George had shut up a bit and just giggled after imaging such things.

Mrs. Weasley finally came out of the kitchen and stood there next to her husband.

Molly asked in a simple order"So Ginny dear are you going to stay with us or are you going to go with Draco?

"What time is it?"

"7:35 or so"

"Well Draco,...Want to tell your mum...and Father?"

"It's now or never"

"I prefer never"

"Likewise"

She looked at her family and soon to be Draco's family also. They said their farewells and then Ginny and Draco apparated to the Manor that the Malfoy's owned for

centuries and probably even more to come.

- -

Ginny and Draco and had landed besides each other almost knocking each other over. Draco said in a playful voice,

"Watch it you annoying little Weasel"

"Why don't you run in front of an on going train Ferret"

"Burn..."

"Gotta love me" Ginny smirked while Draco gave her a peck on the cheek.

Then Ginny looked at the magnificent Manor and gasped. It was beautiful and had an evil aura around it all at the same time. Like a rose with many thorns. A bit eerie at the same time.

"So this is where you were born and raised?"

"Home sweet home" Draco smiled not noticing Ginny's facial expression.

"Oh yeah..."

Draco opened the gate that had snakes to pull instead of just regular bars or something of the sort. Ginny thought this was a big odd also. The walked onto the path that led them to the front door that them themselves looked more expensive than the entire Burrow put together...in perfect condition.

Draco then noticed how uncomfortable Ginny looked like and put his arm around her to calm a few tense nerves. She calmed a bit and smiled at him and he returned hid uncertain smile back at her.

When they reached the front two doors Draco grabbed the snake that was a door knob and pounded hard to make sure Narcissa could hear inside.

The door opened and showed a house elf.

"EEE Master Draco Rosie hasn't seen you in long time"

"Hello Rosie is my Mother coming down yet?"

And at that precise moment as always Narcissa appeared when she heard her name, this also reminded Ginny of her twin brothers.

"OH dear Gods Draco whens the last time you've visited?! I swear it's been ages!."

"Hello Mother dear, how have you been?!"

"Oh Draco I've been so lonely, and you know how your father is. Ever since he was let out of prison he's been so solitary"

"Yes Im sorry mum I've just..had a hetic lifestyle and speaking of which. I want you to meet..my gir-fiancé."

Narcissa looked Ginny eye to eye. Ginny wonder if she hadn't seen her because she was to caught up with Draco of if she just didn't want to talk to her or not.

Narcissa then said in-a-not-so-happy- voice, "I see..Weasley I presume?"

"Correct Mam My name is Ginevra Diana Weasley but you can call me Ginny"Ginny said in a pleasant voice. Although in her head she wanted to rip this woman's head of for saying Weasley like such filth.

"Well then, Draco when'd this happen?"

"Er well you see mum-wouldn't you much rather sit down?"

"I suppose we could"

Narcissa snapped her fingers and when Rosie appeared she ordered her to make tea for the 3 of them and told her to bring it into the main room when it was ready. Ginny gazed up onto the ceiling and walls with many platinum blond wizards and witches either glaring,waving, or just ignoring her. They walked in between the two stair cases that led onto the 2nd floor. Ginny and Draco sat in a rather comfortable black couch with Narcissa in a rather uncomfortable looking chair with wooden engraved Malfoy crest, snakes, dragons, and other random things looked rather creepy to Ginny.

"So as I said early why is this so random and when did it happen"

Ginny and Draco launched into the story about how they met in Hogwarts and to the present day with a few nods from Narcissa.

"And thats how we became today" Draco said not mentioning the part where Ginny was pregnant.

"Uh huh, I have a motherly feeling that your hiding or leaving out some major detail"

"Well you see mum.. Ginny's ..well..erm..shes..um..-"

"Im pregnant Mrs. Malfoy"Ginny said in a steadily calm voice

"Figured"

Ginny said in an almost offensive way "What do you mean by _'Figured'_"

"Oh nothing bad..mmdear... I just had a gut feeling the way you guys were looking at each other and holding hands in a certain way"

"Right..."

Narcissa ignored Ginny and told Draco,"Draco..why don't you go up stairs to the study where your father is and..tell him ...the news."

"Erm..right..I'll be back later...Don't kill each other" Draco said with a smile.

Narcissa just smirked at him when he went up the stairs.

"So Ginny" Narcissa said with a smug appearance

- -

Draco walked up the mahogany stair well while other portaits bowed at him or knoded their heads.Another one said "YOU ARE A DISHONOR TO OUR FAMILY" Draco mumbled something along the lines of "Yeah well your dead so shut up"

Draco reached the study and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before stepping in.

"Hello Father"

Lucius just stared at his only child. His child that of rather been an auror than a DeathEater. The son that told him being a slave to the darklord was completely and utterly stupid and he rather step in front of flaming Dragon's mouth than ever kiss the likes of Voldemort's feet.

Lucius didn't really like his son all to much. He gave him credit for being brave knowing that he'd be tortured after saying such obscenities, and at least he knew Draco was strong. So he didn't completely hate him for that. Narcissa on the other hand was thrilled that Draco didn't want to become a DeathEater.

"Well I know you probably couldn't care less, but Mother will probably tell you anways and she wanted me to tell you. Im getting married to Ginevra Weasley"

"Oh really.."

"Yes really"

"You knocked her up didn't you Draco"

"How'd y- Wait what makes you think that?"

"Well first off all of us would probably have some fancy dinner then you'd announce it and all that horseshit and Narcissa probably would of came out yelling that our only son has finally gotten married. And seeing that she isn't in here she is probably drilling Ginevra with all sorts of questions. So tell me..Draco.. do you love Ginny?"

"Yes, ..I do why?"

"Well..Im just wondering.. I wouldn't want you to be ..unhappy in your marrige believe it not. Like mine and Narcissa's based on blood. Not as if it were a bad thing, but I must tell you your mother is like no other. Yada Yada Yada always butting into people's life. I swear she needs to get a real life before she bites the dust, but..it is a good thing that she is a pureblood."

At this Draco grinned at his father. Ah yes his rare grin. Lucius just shrugged it off. Malfoy's aren't suppose to grin but simply smirk or..slighty smile. not grin.

"Well um father...Would you like to meet her?"

"Do you think she'd like to meet me Draco? Having our experiences in the past. I mean honestly if she weren't there I wouldn't of picked her if she were there. She just happened to have alot of spunk how she stood up to that..Potter boy, and she was just there I thought it the best opportune moment."

"I suppose you have a point there. Perhaps you should tell her this?" Draco said sarcastically

"Oh yes, Then I'll tell her no hard feelings right"

"Perfect"

They just looked at each other.

"Well you might as well. Since we are going to be family and such"

Mr. Malfoy shrugged again and followed Draco down the stairs and into a room where Ginny and Narcissa were laughing at Draco's baby picture.

"OH my gosh this one is so cute!! Look he's in a little Dragon's costume for Halloween" Ginny squealed as Narcissa turned the page. She also giggled with Ginny.

Draco and Lucius just stared at them. Draco looked at his picture. A very blond and extremely pale 1 year old Draco stood staring at him with a little green Dragon's suit with a long tail at the end. Draco then coughed before they could turn the page again and said,

"Ginny,.. Im sure you already know my father"

Ginny looked up at Lucius with an expressionless face.

"Why yes, I do suppose I do"

"The pleasure is mine lovely". Mr Malfoy then grabbed Ginny's hand and slightly pecked it, to show his Malfoy manners. Ginny thought he was either extremely perverted or he was just being a true gentleman.

"So Draco honey where do you plan on living when the baby is born?"Narcissa asked during the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh well.. um.. I haven't really thought about it"

"You can't possibly live in that horrible one room flat you live in right now with a family"

"I know mum I wasn't planning on it. I found out all this stuff today also ya know!"

Lucius then said,"Well you know there is that mansion outside of Hogsmeade, and correct me if im wrong but thats relatively close to where Hogwarts is meaning Ginny could just come back to her house instead of staying at Hogwarts correct?"

"That'd be nice" Ginny said.

"I guess we could live there. Although no one has lived in it for a while" Draco mumbled

"It can't be..to bad can it?"

"I wouldn't think so.."

Lucius then said in an annoyed voice,"What the bloody hell do you mean by that you two act as if it where some shack with two bedrooms and an outhouse. Its a mansion for Merlin's sake of course its going to be nice, and its not as if we wouldn't clean it up a bit and add a few things"

Narcissa then piped in,"Now Lucius don't be so rash..they were just simply talking"

Lucius just glared at her and sat down in a chair."Whatever" he mumbled.

Draco then said,"I guess that settles it?!" he looked at Ginny for approval. She just nodded and mumbled "Suppose so."

Ginny then looked at her watch and thought it the best time to leave it being almost 11.

"Well Merlin look at the time. I think I'll be heading home to get a good bed rest before we start planning all this out. It was really pleasant meeting the two of you. Expesically you Mrs. Malfoy. Well off I go."

Ginny then got up from her chair and gave Draco a kiss and bent down to hug Narcissa. She then got back up and looked at Mr. Malfoy and nodded at him, smiled and apparted back to the Burrow.

"Well looked at who had her knickers tied to a bunch" Narcissa said in surprised voice.

---

Haha how'd you guys like it? I kept writing then not writing i just kept getting distracted..hm well I hope you guys liked it. =D NOW ITS TIME TO PLAN THE WEDDING lol YAY and the house :D

I do not own anything except the plot and everything else not related to harry potter


End file.
